Many paper documents are promptly discarded after being read. Although paper is inexpensive, the quantity of discarded paper documents is enormous and the disposal of these discarded paper documents raises significant cost and environmental issues. The present invention addresses the above described problem by providing in embodiments a new medium for containing the desired image, a new method to prepare such a medium, and a new image forming method.
The following documents provide background information:
Sebastian V. Kanakkanatt, “Photoerasing Paper and Thermocoloring Film,” SPIE, Vol. 3227, pp. 218–224 (1997).
Henri Bouas-Laurent et al., “Organic Photochromism,” Pure Appl. Chem., Vol. 73, No. 4, pp. 639–665 (2001).
Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,420.
McCue et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,245 B1.
Japanese Patent Document Laid Open No. 2003-131339 (“Reversible Image Display Medium, Method and Device”).
I. Kawashima et al., “20.4: Photon-Mode Full-Color Rewritable Image Using Photochromic Compounds,” SID 03 DIGEST, pp. 851–853 (2003).
H. Hattori et al., “Development of Paper-like Rewritable Recording Media and Systems,” Asia Display/IDW '01, pp. 15–18 (2001).
Saeva, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,948.
Foucher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,655 B1.
Foucher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,312 B1.